


Red-Handed

by Cptnsambucky



Series: Sambucky Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sambucky Bingo 2019, Teasing, steve and natasha are both little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: Bucky glares at Steve but Steve ignores him and turns towards Natasha. “You’ll never believe what I just caught Sam and Bucky doing!”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> For the sambucky bingo prompt "caught having sex"

Laughter fills Bucky’s ears and all he wants to do is wring Steve’s neck. 

He only has on a pair of shorts and one sock because he had to haphazardly get dressed after the shit that’s just gone down.

“Okay, what happened now?” Natasha asks as she walks into the kitchen that Bucky and Steve are currently occupying to see Bucky out of breath with his hair all over the place and Steve bent over and holding his stomach, laughing. “And where are the rest of your clothes?” she asks Bucky, looking him up and down with an amused smirk.

“Nothing happened,” Bucky says just as Steve says “Something hilarious!”

Bucky glares at Steve but Steve ignores him and turns towards Natasha. “You’ll never believe what I just caught Sam and Bucky doing!”

\---

_It was a relatively normal day. Bucky woke up, got ready, and then he went downstairs to get some breakfast. Nothing unusual._

_Bucky enters the kitchen and smiles at the sight of Sam sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee. How Sam can look so good while drinking coffee and wearing a shirt with a stain on it is _beyond_ Bucky. Hell, he’s having a hard time comprehending how exactly him and Sam even got together. But nevertheless, he’s happy and grateful for him. _

_“Are you just gonna stand there staring at me all day?” Sam’s voice cuts through Bucky’s thoughts._

_Bucky shakes his head with a laugh._

_“Don’t flatter yourself, Wilson,” he starts, “I was just daydreaming.”_

_“Oh, I bet you were,” Sam replies with a wink._

_Bucky rolls his eyes with a smile. _’What an idiot.’__

_“So, how did you sleep?” Bucky asks, just trying to make small talk. He’s not used to the idea of him and Sam dating, so he’s still a little awkward around him._

_“I slept alright, how about you?” Sam replies with a smirk. Bucky would be embarrassed if he and Sam weren’t already dating. It’s kind of hard to be embarrassed by someone when you’re dating them._

_“I slept wonderfully,” Bucky smirks back. He has no idea where this conversation is going, but he definitely doesn’t want it to end, that’s for sure._

_Talking to Sam is the best part of Bucky’s day. He just feels like he can be himself around Sam. There’s no past that ties them together, just the present and the future. That’s why Bucky likes Sam so much. He doesn’t have to worry about remembering the past when he’s with Sam._

_“Good,” Sam replies._

_It’s quiet for a moment before Sam snorts and covers his mouth, a few giggles slipping through his fingers. “What is even happening here?” he asks._

_Bucky giggles too. It is kind of funny how weird and random this conversation was._

_“I haven’t a clue,” Bucky responds._

_“So, what do you have planned for today?” Sam inquires._

_Bucky raises an eyebrow with a snicker. “Nothing I guess. What about you?”_

_“Same.”_

_Another few seconds passed by…_

_“This whole exchange was weird,” Sam laughs._

_Bucky laughs too, “Yes it was, what’s wrong with us this morning?”_

_“I don’t know. Maybe we need something to do,” Sam states, looking at Bucky with a lick of his lips._

_Well, _that_ certainly came out of nowhere, but it’s not like Bucky’s really complaining. _

_“Maybe we do,” Bucky starts, “What did you have in mind?”_

_Sam’s lips quirk into a smirk, “Your room or mine?”_

_Bucky smirks back, “Whichever one is closest.”_

\---

“I walked into Bucky’s room to talk about something and I saw him and Sam _having sex_.”

“ _Wait_ so you and Sam are sleeping together?” Natasha asked, looking at Bucky with a raised eyebrow.

Bucky blushes and smiles sheepishly, “Uh, yeah.”

Steve starts laughing again and this time Natasha joins in. 

“Then Bucky fell off the bed trying to stop me from running in here. And you know the rest.” Steve finished with a smirk.

Bucky was as red as a tomato, and to add insult to injury, that was the exact moment that Sam decided to walk into the kitchen wearing only a pair of briefs. 

Every pair of eyes fell on Sam. Natasha and Steve’s eyes are filled with amusement and Bucky’s are filled with embarrassment. 

“So...what are you guys talking about in here?” 

“You know what we’re talking about,” Natasha says with a smirk.

“How long has this been going on?” Steve asks, “I never would’ve thought that you guys would be messing around.”

“Well, you weren’t supposed to know,” Sam supplies with a shake of his head.

“Aw, you guys are cute together,” Natasha teases while pinching Bucky’s cheek. 

Bucky smacks her hand away and rubs where her hand was, “Are you guys going to tease us forever?”

“Of course we are,” Steve says with a laugh, “Why would we not?”

Sam chuckles and whispers to Bucky, “ _They both need to get laid themselves_.”

Bucky throws his head back and laughs. 

Natasha and Steve look their way. 

“What’s so funny?” Natasha asks, crossing her arms.

“Nothing,” both Sam and Bucky say at the same time with matching smirks on their faces.

Bucky knows that Steve and Natasha will tease him and Sam about this until the end of time, but honestly?

_He wouldn’t have it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [cptnsambucky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptnsambucky)!


End file.
